


White light in your arms tonight (I fell in your arms tonight)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: title from Mother Mother's Arms Tonite
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	White light in your arms tonight (I fell in your arms tonight)

“I don’t have a choice...I never did.” Tommy stares down at his shaking hands. “Techno, I never had a choice!” 

“I know bubba.” Technoblade’s voice is soft and gentle. “I know you didn’t.” 

“I miss Wilbur!” The blond sobs, tears hitting the table. “I miss him, Techie!” Techno sighs softly, gathering the younger in his arms as he sobs and sobs. 

“I know honey.” 

Tommy stills suddenly, and it can’t help but worry Techno. “Techno?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m so tired. I wish this never happened…” Tommy’s hands tighten on his older brother’s cape, who rubs gentle circles along his back. “Is that stupid?” 

“No...honey that’s not stupid. You shouldn’t have been dragged into this. Wilbur should have sent you home as soon as he knew.” 

Tommy doesn’t respond, and Techno looks down to see that the younger had fallen asleep. 

_ Technoblade whispers to Philza: Dad...when are you getting here?  _ _   
_ __   
Phil feels his communicator buzz in his pocket as he shakes his wings out, eyeing the window. As per Dream’s rules, his flight feathers were clipped, although Tubbo hadn’t come by to clip them as he should have- perhaps he felt bad for him. (They were growing out, thank the gods-) 

_ Philza whispers to Technoblade: I’m coming as soon as I can, I promise you. Stay safe, I love you. _

Techno let out a soft sigh of relief, and tucks Tommy gently into his bed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “It’ll be okay honey. Dad’s coming soon.”

He would watch over his baby brother, and nothing,  _ nothing _ would take Tommy from him.

**Author's Note:**

> last work of 2020 goes brrr


End file.
